Washroom Wonders
by floatingsubways
Summary: ... She whined softly, 'It looks like I couldn't hold it in.'" MeiMei/Ya Tou.


Disclaimer: I don't own BSM or the characters.

Warnings: Femslash, only kissing however.

Pairings: Mei Mei/Ya Tou

Note: This was really random. And short. I'm prone to writing short stories. Blah.

Mei Mei moved as stealthily as she could in the empty hallways as her face continued to burn, even fifteen minutes past the incident.

Not too long ago, she had been sitting in the stairwell, eating her nicely packed lunch far away from the other girls. Today, she had packed an extremely delicious lunch that she was certain would disappear faster than the speed of light if she had exposed it to the others. They're like a flock of starved geese during lunchtime.

Anyways, having to sit in the isolated starcase, she set her garbage aside, forgetting she had placed her bottle of water beside her. Needless to say, the result of this accident was having the back of her skirt drenched.

Her hands fisted around the hem of her skirt at the memory, mentally cursing at her stupidity.

Then - a sqeak of school shoes on the polished tile floors - and Mei Mei's heart banged wildly. She slammed herself against the wall violently and looked to the side. One of the spineless, pathetic boys from her class turned the corner and began walking down the hallway, eyeing her suspiciously.

He was about to walk past her, when he paused. "Mei Mei, what are you -"

"Leave!" she shrieked. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

A deeply puzzled expression fell over his not-too-charming features as he continued to walk, and eventually disappeared around the hallway's corner.

Mei Mei didn't move from her spot, too embarrassed to move, and not even having a place to go. Going back to class was most definately not a solution, especially with sneery jerks like Ao Quan there. With one glance at her skirt, he'd belt out something and humiliate her in front of everyone.

She felt her skirt again - it was still soaked and slightly dripping. It'll take forever to dry, she thought miserably. She felt her cheeks burn again, just like they always do in an awkward situation.

"Mei Mei!" a high-pitched voice echoed the vacant hallway, scaring her out of her thoughts.

Ya Tou was half-walking half-skipping towards her, smiling pleasently. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?" she asked.

She didn't know what to say except, "W-Well, shouldn't you?!" It didn't mean to come out so harshly, but this was a desperate moment.

The bubbly girl waved a paper hall pass in her face, signed for a bathroom break. Confusion erupted in her face as she saw her friend inch farther back, now completely flat against the wall.

"What are you hiding?" She motioned at her, then putting her hands on her hips.

Mei Mei swallowed. "Don't tell anyone," she warned, and Ya Tou held a hand up in secrecy. "I dropped water on my skirt. It's all wet and I have nothing to change into."

"Why didn't you just say so?" Ya Tou said, annoyed. "I'll dry it for you in the washroom. Come on."

She lead the way into the girl's washroom nearby, which was understandably empty. There weren't any stalls available - mostly because it was just a changing room and not a bathroom, which was on the other side of the hallway. Wooden benches sat in between the rows of shiny red lockers, freshly painted, and a large mirror hung low against the wall.

Mei Mei turned around and looked over her shoulder at the mirror. She whined softly, "It looks like I couldn't hold it in."

Ya Tou smiled. "Give me your skirt," she ordered sweetly.

The more mature of the two saw her face go pink in the mirror at the words. Her voice was lost in her throat for a moment before she looked to Ya Tou's expectant face.

Hesitantly, she pulled her skirt down, revealing a pair of smooth, long legs that Ya Tou couldn't help but stare at. It was nothing of envy like most girls experience, but more like - lust? Mei Mei stepped out of it, picked it up, and handed the wet material to her.

Ya Tou cleared her throat but walked away with the skirt to the hand-drying machine mounted on the wall beside the extended sink. The heat was low, so she supposed it would take a while to make it dry well enough for her to actually wear it to class.

Mei Mei walked up beside her, arms crossed over her chest and also crossing her legs at the ankles. Ya Tou tried not to look down at her cream-colored panties, but the force was much too strong. She exhaled and stared hard up at the wall in front of her as Mei Mei innocently watched her do so.

"Thanks, Ya Tou," she said, her voice sounding a tiny bit muffled.

The other only nodded and bowed her head over the skirt in her arms, embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" Mei Mei then asked, noticing her actions.

"Nothing," Ya Tou insisted. "This thing is just taking forever to dry, is all..."

They were quiet for a while, and she looked up to see if Mei Mei was looking at her, but that only confirmed it. Their eyes met but neither could pull away - as if the atmosphere was forcing their gazes onto eachother.

It was Mei Mei first who closed the distance between them.

Their lips locked - cherry balm on coconut balm, sweetness on sweetness. Ya Tou felt shock shiver up her spine, but it fell into a comfortable nest as the other girl cupped her face with one hand. Mei Mei's tongue came out to prob at her lips, lingering slightly in a teasing manner, but Ya Tou parted her lips in response. Tongues meshed suddenly in awkwardness, like two people bumping into eachother on the street, eager to get past. But as the seconds went by, they both found ease in the kiss and managed to work in eachother's mouths better.

Parting for air, both girls separated with eyes half-lidded and panting a little. Ya Tou was first to recover, however, and she looked at her arms at the skirt.

"It's dry, Mei Mei," she announced meekly.

Mei Mei grabbed the skirt from her and tossed it aside on one of the wooden benches. Then she took Ya Tou's hand, guiding her toward the bench, smiling widely.

"That doesn't matter so much anymore."


End file.
